Anyone can be a Potion maker
by Spica M
Summary: Un día en el que el experimento al fin funciona y su noticia esperada llega. Este fic participa para el reto: "Disney is coming!" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no es mío y la película "Ratatouille" tampoco es mía, aunque si lo fuera, No hubieran clausurado el restaurante de Gusteau.

_Este fic participa para el reto: "Disney is coming!" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

**Anyone can be a Potions maker**

La frescura de los ingredientes bajo sus dedos, los aromas de cada hierba bajo su olfato, los colores revoloteando en un caldero, no podía pedir más.

—Sándalo—murmuró tomando el frasco de la repisa de madera en su laboratorio personal de pociones y corriendo al caldero humeante al otro lado del lugar para echar un poco del contenido del frasco y ver como el caldero cambiaba de un color verde pasto a un tono azul oscuro. La indicación de que la poción va perfecta.

Siguió moviéndose por todo el lugar, buscando algo más, faltaba una cosa más para terminar la poción, podía sentir que la magia de la poción no estaba completa. Rebuscó y rebuscó por todos sus estantes, mirando todos los ingredientes que tenía en ese momento hasta que se detuvo en medio de su camino y miró a la ventana, la vista directamente hacia las flores que crecían en el jardín.

Miró el caldero y lo dejo con un hechizo que le avisaría si se pasaba el tiempo de ebullición y corrió hacia el jardín a tomar las flores, aspiro su aroma un momento antes de tomar unas cuantas y correr de regreso a su laboratorio cuidando de que las flores no se lastimen en su carrera.

Sabía que podía haber usado un método más normal para esto, pero si usaba magia se podría impregnar algun ingrediente o las flores mismas con magia y eso era lo que no quería que sucediera.

Echó unos cuantos pétalos al caldero y vio como cambiaba de color a un azul más claro y sonrió, está listo.

Bajo lentamente la llama con cuidado de que nada interrumpa lo más delicado del trabajo que era esperar a que la poción bajara lentamente su temperatura y ver si el color se volvía celeste, de ser así, podría decirse que acabó su nueva invención.

Una poción encogedora.

Esperaba tranquilamente a que bajara la temperatura del caldero y miró a su alrededor, sorprendido de que no lo llamasen el día de hoy, pero supuso que la directora McGonagall debe estar muy ocupada buscando maestros para las demás asignaturas antes de que abra el colegio, después de todo, aceptó el puesto de pociones solamente por lograr obtener el raro ingrediente que quería para su siguiente invención.

Nunca fue un alumno adepto a la materia que enseñó la directora, pero era simplemente porque su pasión eran las pociones, incluso el aterrador profesor Snape tenía que admitir que el desastroso Hufflepuff tenía talento.

Al ver que la poción llegó a la temperatura adecuada se acercó, tomó con cuidado una pequeña muestra de la poción y la miro cuidadosamente para luego sonreír con realización.

— ¡Éxito!—exclamó con alegría y luego volvió a su estado de seriedad, tomando un queso cercano y acercándolo al frasco.

Dejo caer una sola gota en el queso y miró atentamente como este se contraía de tamaño hasta quedar de un tamaño de no más de dos centímetros.

Tomó el queso miniatura y lo observó incesantemente durante unos momentos antes de llevárselo a la nariz, olfatearlo, lamerlo y anotar en su libreta.

_Prueba 1 experimento 7_

_Tamaño: menor 2cm_

_Color: normal_

_Olor: normal_

_Sabor: normal_

_La poción no alteró el sabor del queso, no se ven efectos secundarios._

Cuando iba a guardar todo, una lechuza entro por una ventana que mantenía abierta para no morir por asfixia o inhalación de humos letales.

Parpadeó un momento antes de acercarse a la lechuza y tomar la carta que trajo.

_Estimado Señor Lerat_

_Me complace anunciarle que las clases van a comenzar el primero de septiembre como siempre ha sido, le agradecería que viniera al colegio para arreglar los asuntos de los libros y de su oficina durante su estancia como maestro._

_Sinceramente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora de Hogwarts_

Al leer la carta se apresuró a hacerse algo de comer, preparar su baño y todo lo demás para poder ir decente al colegio, no quería que nadie lo viera como estaba ahora, parecía un mendigo o una rata.

Dejó la carta en su mesa de centro mientras corría por toda su casa arreglando todo, debía estar contento, desde hoy, dejaría de ser solo un pocionista como los demás, sería el maestro de pociones de Hogwarts, podría enseñarles a todo el mundo la mejor enseñanza que recibió.

"Cualquiera puede ser pocionista"

Profesor Remy Lerat, suena muy bien para comenzar este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

El objetivo de este reto era incluir a un personaje de Disney al mundo de Harry Potter y yo incluí a Remy la rata de Rataouille ya que si se podía incluir personajes de Disney pixar.

Mi película favorita es Ratatouille, asi que esa es simplemente la razon por la que Remy está aqui y lo más cercano que hay en el Potterverso a cocinar del modo en el que lo hace Remy es las pociones.

Así que sin más que decir, gracias por leer


End file.
